Diaboromon (Adventure)
Diaboromon (Diablomon in the Japanese version) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. His name originates from diabolus, the Latin word for devil, and his design and actions are a reference to the Y2K Bug. In the movies, Diaboromon and Infermon are voiced by Paul St. Peter while Kuramon is voiced by Brianne Siddall. In the dub, Diaboromon was a Digimon created by the DigiDestined Willis. Appearance Description (chronological order) {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Kuramon Kuramon hatched from a Digi-Egg that had formed on the Internet from a collection of viruses. Kuramon's mere presence on the internet wreaked havoc - phones stopped working and people were unable to board trains. Tai described him as a "cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens". This Digimon spoke in window messages, with its only word being "hello." |- | Tsumemon Tsumemon started eating computer data and causing havoc for cash registers worldwide as soo]. Shortly after, Tsumemon digivolved into its Rookie form Keramon. Tsumemon, like Kuramon, only spoke in e-mails, but the only thing it said was "I'm hungry." Keramon Keramon caused more trouble on the Internet by eating data. To stop the virus-like Digimon, Tai and Izzy, with the help of Gennai, sent their partners Agumon and Tentomon to his whereabouts to fight him. However their attacks had no effect, so they digivolved to their Champion forms and attacked again but then Keramon also digivolved. However he skipped his Champion Form and digivolved straight to Ultimate, becoming Infermon. The e-mail Keramon uses in the movie is "@@@@@@djm.factorymark.co.jp". Attacks *'Bug Blaster':shoots orb-bullets of destructive light from his mouth. |- | Infermon The Ultimate level Infermon form was reached through warp digivolution, thus bypassing the Adult/Champion stage, Chrysalimon. In this form, Greymon and Kabuterimon had a hard time fighting him. To defeat the powerful Digimon, they also planned to digivolve on their Ultimate Level but while there were digivolving, Infermon attacked them, resulting in their defeat. Infermon then escaped and hacked himself in the US military network, from where he launched a nuclear missile on the DigiDestined. Agumon and Gabumon attacked him in their Warp Digivolved forms, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. However, as the strides were against him, he digivolved into Diaboromon, nearly killing both Patamon,Tentomonand Veeemon. This greatly enraged Tai and Matt, and they began to pummel him, that is, until Taichi's computer froze, causing Wargreymon to do the same. Without the help of Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon was easily defeated by Diaboromon. Attacks * Spider Shooter (Cocoon Attack): His mouth open to reveal a barrel-like cannon.shooting small flares Diaboromon Diaboromon was the result of once Infermon sucking up all the data of the network into a force of terrible power. Infermon hacked into a United States military computer and began launching nuclear missiles around the world, starting with Japan and ColoradoThe Colorado target was only added in the dubbed version. to kill the DigiDestined. When WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon began to overwhelm him, he digi-volved into Diaboromon, nearly killing both Patamon and Tentomon. However, when Tai's computer froze, WarGreymon was disabled, and MetalGarurumon was easily defeated by Diaboromon. He then cloned himself and made over 75 thousand copies of himself. At that moment, Tai and Matt entered the Internet through their computers, reviving their Digimon, whom DNA Digivolved into Omnimon. Omnimon destroyed all of his copies, but the remaining Diaboromon was too quick for Omnimon's cannons. Izzy forwards emails to Diaboromon, causing him to lag, and Omnimon seemingly destroys him by impaling his head, disabling the clock of the missiles impact stored in his head. However, Diaboromon had in fact survived from the previous battle and, during the late spring of 2003 (in Revenge of Diaboromon), he created billions of Kuramon that entered the Real World. Omnimon went back into the Internet to deal with him again and, with some help from Angemon and Angewomon (who held him down), Omnimon blew off his head and he was destroyed for good. But Diaboromon intended that so that he could live on in his Kuramon as they all escaped to the Real World and eventually fused to become Armageddemon. Attacks * Web Wrecker (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful destructive energy bullet from the orb on his chest. * Cable Crusher: His arms extend to attack the enemy. |- | Kuramon (Revenge of Diaboromon) In Revenge of Diaboromon, a group of Kuramon appeared on the Internet and started to bioemerge into the Real World using cell phones and computers. The DigiDestined tried to round them all up, but when Diaboromon was destroyed by Omnimon, all the Kuramon escaped. The Kuramon went to Tokyo Bay and combined into Armageddemon. Not even Omnimon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode could get the best of him until Omnimon's body became the Omni Blade for Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to use. Upon destroying Armageddemon, his body disintegrated into millions of Kuramon. Everyone used their Digivices and cell phones to capture them and send them all back to the Digital World. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Armageddemon Armageddemon appeared in Revenge of Diaboromon. The group of Kuramon combined into Armageddemon at Tokyo Bay. He confronted Omnimon(the mega digimon formed when Agumon and Gabumon DNA digivolve), who blew a hole in Armageddemon's forehead. This proved to be a mistake, for it allowed him to release his Strands of Pain upon him. After defeating Omnimon, he also made short work of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. The combined power of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon created the Omni Sword, reviving Imperialdramon and creating Imperialdramon Paladin Mode who's Omni Sword attack ultimately killed Armageddemon, releasing all the Kuramon's who were forever sealed within the Omni Sword, ending Diaboromon's rampage. Attacks * Destiny Destroyer (Ultimate Flare): Fires a solar-hot energy blast from his mouth. * Full Scale Attack (Black Rain): Launches a swarm of missile-like projectiles from his back. References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Dark Area family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family